Dyllan Schiffer (Updated)
by KakuseiSchiffer
Summary: This a profile of my own Oc Dyllan Schiffer's past, present and possible future. She is a old fashioned western type combatant who doesn't care what other's think of her and does what needs to be done. She has found herself to caught or trapped in situations that may change her life forever. She is not a Mary Sue!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat characters from both game, television and movies. They belong to their own original owners!**

**Note: If you guys are interested in using my Oc for any of your fanics just PM to get my permission but if I find out that my Oc is being used without permission and be claimed as a another person's Oc there will be serious problems and consequences to it I'm telling this right now.**

**P.S I usually don't let people get under my skin so I'll just what's been on my mind the past week. I really don't care what people think of me, my writing and way of thinking. I don't take crap from others nor have no tolerance for others who talk bad about me and others. If you guys don't like it you have the right not read it. Dyllan is NOT a freakin Mary Sue and I really don't care what you guys think of her as such.**

**I'm pretty sure that some of you guys have been criticized for yours Ocs or fanics as well in the past so please try to understand what I'm trying to say to all of you out there, I write what I like to write okay? I'm not saying this to be mean or ugly towards you all. I just wanted to get it of my chest :)**

Dyllan S. Schiffer  
Nickname(s): Dyls, Dill, Black Eyed  
Age: 37 or 38 (MK: D)  
Gender: Female  
Height: 177cm  
Location Earthrealm  
Affiliation Lin Kuei  
Family  
Primordial Father  
Kakusei Mother  
Voice Actor Annie Wersching

"A woman that human beings change and no realm could held up by one person's dreams."

Biography  
Born in 1966 to a Kakusei mother and Primordial father in a old fashioned western type realm that was plagued with war and poverty. Her parents were two high ranking soldiers of the resistance that opposed the totalitarian rule of Versull.

At the age of 12, her father extensively trained her in survival, armed and unarmed combat while her mother taught her ethics, love of nature, a belief other than violence and power.

Early career  
Dyllan was a cadet and gunslinger in the military during the war, having fought and survived though various mission that included espionage, rescue, salvaging and sneak attacks.

At the age of 16, after she got shot during a military raid and left to die by her former old friend, Greg, Dyllan questions the reason why Versull wants to turn any living thing into robotics. Their realm was being tamed by more modern technology and stronger law enforcement.

One year later, her father, Riffle tasked her to a rescue mission to rescue a 15 yr. old girl named Gabby from Versull's imprisonment. After being dropped off on a small island in an abandoned warehouse and teleported through a shuttle to a flying city.

Confused of newly modern technology and pursued by robotic military soldiers after her old friend and Versull's spy, Greg tipped off Versull of her arrival. Dyllan freed Gabby from her underground prison and slowly befriended her while invaded the girl's humanoid guardian.

They reached the airship where they had a heated argument over Gabby's initial ran away from home which resulted the younger girl to run away. The ship was already taken over by rebellion soldiers who offered to give them the ship if Dyllan took over a weapon shipment.

Had found Gabby and continued, the younger girl used her unique teleportation ability which disturbed her over the alternate realities where Versull took over all the realm and turned everyone into machines. Gabby managed to save Dyllan from the rebellion leader by killing him.

Attempted leave by airship, Gabby's mechanical guardian attacked the two and crashed back to the city. As they continued, they discovered that Gabby was created by Azoth, the essence of life in their real and was kidnapped to open a portal to another alternate realm.

After Gabby was captured by her former guardian and being pursued by Dyllan, the Schiffer was brought to the future by her older self who explained she and Gabby would merge into a single being capable of changing the lives of the people of their realm to a better future.

Her older self had also explained on how to defeat the guardian by awakening her hidden psionic potential. Dyllan managed to reach to Gabby in the present and pursued to their airship. Having controlled the guardian and fought off attacks, Dyllan ordered the creature destroyed the city engines only for it turned against them once again. Gabby's teleport ability materialized them to an underground city where the guardian broke down.

Had resurfaced to an abandoned ancient temple with night sky star that lead to various realms and dimensions, Gabby explained there will always be a Versull in any alternate dimensions. The two realized they had to merge as one in order to keep Versull from gaining control over all realms. Dyllan merged with Gabby and passed out, waking up after being rescued by her father in headquarters.

Two years after the merge, Dyllan had to make life changing choices and became conflicted on who she truly is. Having had enough of the war due to near constant battles and being hunted, Dyllan left her home under the blessing of her parents.

Recruitment  
During her time in Earth Realm, Dyllan lived in a far off valley by the mountains and lived a simple life as she does various decent odd jobs. She began adapting to the modern world as a means of survival.

Her special skills and battle experience eventually caught the attention of the Lin Kuei grandmaster, Sub Zero who at the time was searching for new recruits. He managed to find her in her secluded sanctuary and offered her a place in the clan.

She was at first, reluctant to join a ninja based clan but reconsidered and joined under the condition she remains who she is: a western type fighter to which Sub Zero agreed. After going through many tests and trials, Dyllan became a full fledge member of the clan.

During her time in the Lin Kuei, she and Sub Zero gradually grew a very close, strong bond and obligation between them. Will she ultimately accept her destiny as her future self foretold or continue to keep ignoring it?

Appearance  
Dyllan Schiffer is an average height woman with light tanned skin, deep black eyes and very short pixie hair. She has a physically slim, strong and healthy build and a deep and low tone that a somewhat western accent. She has been described as having a western beauty and boyish charm.

Her main outfit consists of light tanned grayish sleeveless shirt underneath a black hooded grey jacket with sleeves rolled up to her upper forearm; light brown baggy cargo pants tucked in black boots; a thick tanned belt and a black cap on her head that has dark grey clothing hanging out framing both sides of her face. She also keeps a dark brown gun holster, which carries her old custom pistol.

Personality and Traits  
Dyllan is relatively old fashioned, sarcastic and deadpan with strict morals. She is not afraid to take high moral ground when dealing with reputable individuals and has a strong protective instincts. She is somewhat polite to her superiors and elders.

Dyllan is willing to help travelers on the road, believing to be the right thing to do whether she has time to help or not. However, she doesn't promise them anything and sees what can be done about it, doing it if the opportunity arises during her travels. She seems to find some inner peace when helping strangers in need.

She is very indomitable, courageous and daring with the will to never give up. She's well experienced with death and fighting, and she's good at it. She is loyal and faithful to her parents and closest friends.

She seems to get angrier when someone mentions Gabby's past and not her own, will bluntly confront others who are alcoholics, insane or greed and egotistical. She appears to have a less board sense of imagination. She appears to be somewhat open to spiritual concepts.

Dyllan believed she couldn't escape her past but tried during her time in Earthrealm. She frequently claims to be somewhat hopeless in her quest. She believes that true redemption is a hopeless cause but maintains focus on obtaining it.

Skills and abilities  
Dyllan is a masterful and experienced combatant, markswoman, rider and hunter with rugged survival skills and has known life as a fight for survival.

Being a survivalist in ideally hunting, tracking and gathering would make her extremely practical as a bounty hunter. She maintains a life long youth and incredible longevity and endurance with an exceptional healing rate. Dyllan seems to rotate her head further to see more clearly to her left side. She doesn't know how to swim but soon learned sometime later.

After merging with Gabby, she inherited her incredible teleportation abilities and awakened her full psionic potential like telekinesis and telepathy.


End file.
